Echo
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Yellow Moon kembali beraksi. Kali ini berlian legendaris yang terdapat di Museum Konoha yang menjadi incaran mereka. Sebuah berlian yang konon mempunyai kekuatan magis di dalamnya. Dan setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Museum itu meledak dan menewaskan salah satu anggota mereka. Warning : SasuFemNaru/ Chapter 3 Update.
1. Misi

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru** **, ShikaKi** **b** **a, NejiGaa**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning :** **Straight, Yaoi,** **OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

 **Summary : Yellow Moon kembali beraksi. Kali ini berlian legendaris yang ter** **dapat** **di Museum Konoha yang menjadi incaran mereka. Sebuah berlian yang konon mempunyai kekuatan magis di dalamnya. Dan setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Museum itu meledak dan menewaskan salah satu anggota mereka.**

 **Echo**

 **By**

 **Sentimental Aquamarine**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai menggema di setiap penjuru lorong yang minim pencahayaan itu. Sesosok wanita cantik dan dua orang bodyguardnya baru saja meninggalkan ruangan tempat dimana terdapat sebuah benda dengan harga selangit.

"Pastikan bahwa benda itu tetap berada ditempatnya. Aku tidak mau benda itu sampai dicuri apalagi oleh mereka. " ucap wanita itu pada beberapa pria bertubuh tegap yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kalian harus berhati-hati kerena mereka sudah mulai bergerak." ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Baik, Nyonya Tsunade." ucap salah satu dari mereka seraya membungkuk hormat.

Wanita yang dipanggil Nyonya tersebut berlalu pergi kemudian masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Wanita bernama lengkap Senju Tsunade tersebut mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas caramelnya, kemudian menelepon seseorang.

"Aku sudah menaruh benda itu di tempat yang aman, aku juga sudah menempatkan 100 orang yang ahli dalam hal bela diri dan ahli senjata di area itu. Kupastikan mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa mengambil benda itu." ucap Tsunade kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut.

Tsunade tersenyum puas karena pencuri-pencuri tengik itu tidak akan bisa menemukan benda berharganya.

"Ayo jalan!" perintahnya pada sang supir. Dan mobil itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan di udara.

.

.

.

.

Tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam sedang merangkak di dalam lorong ventilasi udara. Membuka penutup ventilasi itu kemudian melompat turun dari ketinggian sepuluh meter dengan pendaratan yang sangat mulus.

"Aku benci tempat keparat itu!" ucap sosok yang baru saja melompat turun.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berkomentar!" sembur sosok lain.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa pengapnya tempat itu apalagi dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini." ucapnya sambil menunjuk pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau saja yang ada disana."

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Dan kau-" tunjuk sosok bertubuh sedikit kecil "-berhentilah mengomel, aku akan membukam mulutmu dengan pistolku jika kau terus mengoceh." ancam sosok itu.

Ketiga sosok tersebut berjalan menghampiri kotak kaca yang di dalamya terdapat benda yang luar biasa bernilainya. Saat salah satu dari mereka bertiga bergerak maju ke depan, tiba-tiba dihadang oleh sosok yang sedari tadi terus berada dibelakang kedua sosok yang lain.

"Perhatikan langkahmu! Kau nyaris membunyikan alaramnya, Puppy." ucap sosok itu.

Sosok yang dipanggil Puppy itu langsung melangkah mundur. Sepasang mata berwarna coklat itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dan lihatlah, begitu banyak sekali jebakan disana.

"Terlalu banyak jebakan disini. Apa kau punya rencana, Phoenix?" tanya sosok yang belum diketahui namanya tersebut pada sosok bernama Pheonix yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari Puppy.

"Kupikir kau yang punya rencana." ucap Pheonix datar tanpa menoleh pada sosok dibelakangnya.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk menyusun rencana." ujar sosok itu santai.

Phoenix mendengus kesal kemudian menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di telinga kirinya.

"Shadow" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"…."

"Aku butuh informasi bagaimana cara menonaktifkan semua jebakan ini."

"…."

Phoenix mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Mencari-cari sesuatu seperti yang telah disebutkan oleh seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, apa selanjutnya?" tanya Pheonix.

"…."

"Apa itu aman? Tidak ada jebakan atau semacamnya?" tanya Pheonix memastikan.

"..."

"Baiklah."

Dan percakapan antara Pheonix dengan seseorang yang entah siapa itu berakhir dengan bergeraknya Pheonix menuju sebuah kotak hitam dengan tombol merah diatasnya yang berada disudut dinding.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan dengan berbagai macam alat-alat high technology terdapat tiga pemuda yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan layar monitor di depan mereka.

Pemuda pertama dengan rambut dikuncir seperti nanas sedang duduk di depan layar monitor sambil sesekali menguap. Pemuda kedua dengan rambut semerah bata yang sedang berdiri disebelah kiri pemuda berambut nanas tersebut dan disebelah kanannya terdapat pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang yang hanya diikat ujungnya saja.

"Apa mereka sudah menghubungimu, Shadow?" tanya pemuda merah bata pada pemuda yang sedang duduk dihadapan layar komputer tersebut.

"Mereka belum menghubungiku," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Shadow itu.

"Kau sudah menemukan dimana lokasi mereka bertiga?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang.

Shadow menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah berusaha menemukan lokasi mereka, tapi sepertinya alat yang kuberikan pada mereka tadi tidak mereka aktifkan." jawab Shadow.

"Ck! Mereka bisa membahayakan diri mereka kalau begitu." ucap pemuda berambut bata tersebut.

"Tenanglah Shukaku, mereka pasti akan menghubungi kita jika mereka dalam bahaya." ujar Shadow.

"Lagipula Kitsune ikut dalam misi ini 'kan. Aku yakin meraka akan baik-baik saja" samung pemuda berambut panjang.

"Ya, semoga saja ucapanmu itu benar, Eagle" ucap Shukaku.

Ketiga pemuda bernama Shadow, Shukaku dan Eagle itu saling diam. Mencoba menenangkan hati mereka masing-masing, berharap jika ketiga rekan mereka yang lain baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Shukaku dan Eagle sedang duduk di sofa merah yang terletak disudut ruangan sedangkan Shadow masih berusaha menemukan lokasi dimana ketiga rekannya berada sampai akhirnya Shadow dapat menemukan meraka.

"Aku berhasil menemukan lokasi mereka!" seru Shadow membuat Shukaku dan Eagle bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan langsung menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Dimana posisi mereka?" tanya Shukaku.

"Mereka ada di kawasan district 3." jawab Shadow.

"District 3?" ucap Shukaku dan Eagle bersamaan.

"Ya, wanita itu memindahkan benda itu kesana."

"Ternyata wanita Senju itu pintar juga," ujar Shukaku kagum.

"Bagaimana pengamanan di daerah itu?" tanya Eagle khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga district 3 itu cukup berbahaya. Para gangster, pemakai dan pengedar Narkoba serta sekumpulan preman kampung berada disana.

Tangan Shadow mulai menari-nari diatas keyboard tersebut. Melalui satelit pemuda bermata seperti kuaci tersebut memantau tempat dimana ketiga rekannya berada.

"Bisa kau lihat, di pintu Barat terdapat beberapa penjaga lengkap dengan senjata mereka, di bagian Utara ada 10 penjaga, di Selatan dan Timur masing-masing terdapat 20 penjaga dan sisanya ada di dalam gedung itu." jelas Shadow.

"Lihat posisi mereka berada sekarang!" perintah Shukaku yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Shadow.

Di layar monitor tersebut terlihat tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari sebuah kotak kaca.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Eagle, pemuda itu menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kau tidak dapat membuat kita mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Shukaku yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Shadow.

Untuk beberapa saat ketiga pemuda itu hanya melihat gerak-gerik ketiga rekan mereka dari balik layar monitor saja, sampai Shadow mendapatkan panggilan dari Pheonix.

"…."

"Ada apa Pheonix?"

"…."

"Apa kau melihat tombol berwarna merah?"

"…."

"Kau cukup menekan tombol itu saja dan semua pengaman diruangan itu akan secara otomatis menjadi non-aktif" ucap Shadow.

"..."

"Tombol itu aman, Pheonix. Kau itu perlu khawatir."

"..."

.

.

.

.

Phoenix berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk melihat tombol merah yang cukup jauh dari jangkauannya itu.

"Perlu bantuan, bocah?"

"…."

Sosok yang menawarkan bantuan itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan respon dari Pheonix atas sikap baiknya itu. Sosok itu mengeluarkan pistol dari balik pakaiannya kemudian membidik kearah tombol merah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kitsune?" tanya Pheonix kesal.

"Apalagi kalau bukan menonaktifkan jebakan-jebakan brengsek itu," jawab sosok bernama Kitsune tersebut.

"Tapi tidak dengan menembaknya." ucap Pheonix sambil mengambil secara paksa pistol itu dari Kitsune. "Kau bisa membuat para penjaga mengetahui posisi kita dengan suara tembakanmu itu, idiot."

Kitsune menatap Pheonix tajam yang ditatap bahkan tidak takut sama sekali. Kitsune mengambil pistol miliknya dari genggaman Pheonix kemudian menyimpannya dibalik pakaiannya kembali.

"Aku hanya berusaha mempersingkat waktu, kau tahu." bisik Kitsune tepat di telinga Pheonix. "Cepat non-aktifkan jebakan itu, aku sudah muak berada disini. Dan, satu lagi, jangan menyebutku idiot, idiot." desis Kitsune tajam.

Phoenix menatap punggung Kitsune yang mulai menjauh tersebut, wajah dibalik topeng itu mengeras, jika tubuh itu bukan milik'nya' sudah dipastikan Pheonix akan menghajarnya saat ini juga.

"Bisakah kau dan Pheonix tidak bertengkar setiap kali kita mendapatkan misi?" tanya Puppy yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton pertengkaran konyol kedua rekannya itu.

"Itu hal yang mustahil, Puppy."

"Mendokusei," ucap Puppy.

"Kau tahu Puppy?"

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering bersama dengan rusa malas itu."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Semakin hari kau semakin mirip dengannya, mendokusei." ucap Kitsune sambil tersenyum tipis dibalik topeng rubahnya saat melihat Puppy yang menjadi salah tingkah karena ucapannya.

Phoenix menghampiri kedua orang itu, memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil menonaktifkan setiap jebakan yang ada di tempat mereka berada. Dengan mantap Kitsune berjalan menuju kotak kaca yang terdapat benda yang sudah dua minggu ini ia dan rekannya incar.

Kitsune merogoh saku pakaiannya, mengeluarkan leser pemotong kaca. Dengan teliti dan sangat hati-hati ia memotong kaca itu. Dan viola, kaca itu berhasil dipotongnya dengan potongan yang sangat sempurna.

Kitsune mengulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih benda berkilau tersebut tapi sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh benda tersebut. Dia dikagetkan dengan tembakan dari arah belakang yang nyaris mengenai tangannya. Seketika itu Kitsune menoleh dan mendapati kedua rekannya dibekap oleh penjaga dan dua orang penjaga lainnya yang mengarahkan pistol kearahnya.

Phoenix yang menyadari Kitsune dalam bahaya langsung menyikut penjaga yang sedari tadi memeganginya kemudian memukul tenggukknya yang menyebabkan penjaga itu terjatuh ke lantai. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Puppy.

Melihat ada celah yang diberikan oleh kedua rekannya, Kitsune langsung bergerak maju dan menendang pistol dari genggaman penjaga pria tersebut. Penjaga itu terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Kitsune. Tanpa menunggu lagi, penjaga itu menyerang Kitsune. Menendang, memukul dan berusaha melukai Kitsune tapi sayang Kitsune selalu berhasil menghindar dari serangannya.

Kitsune memukul tengkuk penjaga tersebut dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Kitsune berlari menuju kotak kaca itu dan kemudian mengambil isinya. Kitsune beserta kedua rekannya berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tapi salah satu penjaga yang sudah babak belur karena dihajar oleh Pheonix melihat mereka kabur. Dengan tubuh penuh luka, penjaga tersebut menyeret tubuhnya agar dapat meraih tombol alarm. Setelah sudah cukup sampai, penjaga itu langsung mendorong tuas tersebut dan beberapa menit kemudian semua alarm di gedung itu berbunyi.

Mereka bertiga terus berlari berusaha keluar dari tempat itu saat bunyi alarm terdengar nyaring ke semua penjuru area gedung tersebut.

"Shit!" umpat Kitsune.

Phoenix mendengar suara Shadow dari alat yang ia pasang pada telingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shadow.

"Kami dikejar," ucap Pheonix.

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya, teruslah berlari!" perintah Shadow.

"Hn."

Shadow masih mencari jalan keluar terdekat dari lokasi ketiga rekannya berada.

"Berlarilah kedepan, disana ada dua lorong dan masuklah ke lorong sebelah kiri."

"Dimengerti," sahut Pheonix cepat.

Pheonix memimpin jalan yang diikuti oleh kedua rekannya dari belakang. Mereka sudah berada di lorong dengan dua cabang.

"Lorong yang mana?" tanya Kitsune.

"Kiri!" sahut Pheonix keras.

Mereka tetap berlari sampai beberapa penjaga dengan tiba-tiba menghadang mereka.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lolos dari tempat ini," ucap salah satu penjaga tersebut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kitsune meremehkan.

"Kau menantangku, Brengsek?!"

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, kenapa tidak." ujar Kitsune sambil memamerkan seringainya.

"Brengsek! Mati kau!" seru penjaga itu.

Kitsune menghindar dari setiap pukulan yang dilayangkan penjaga itu padanya. Pukul, hindar, tendang, hindar dan begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya Kitsune jengah juga dengan aksi hindarnya tersebut.

"Tidak berani membalas pukulanku heh, bocah?" ejek penjaga tersebut sambil mengeluarkan tawa meremehkannya.

Kitsune yang tidak suka disebut bocah itu langsung bertekad akan mengakhiri hidup orang dihadapannya ini.

Penjaga tersebut melayangkan tendangan kearah Kitsune yang dengan sangat mudah ditangkap oleh Kitsune. Kitsune menangkap kaki penjaga itu kemudian memelintirnya hingga penjaga itu meringis kesakitan. Lalu, mendorongnya ke lantai dan kemudian menonjoknya sampai babak belur.

"Cih! Lihat siapa yang terlihat bocah sekarang. Dasar brengsek!" ucap Kitsune dengan nada suara cukup tinggi sambil menendang korbannya hari ini.

Kitsune melihat kedua rekannya yang sepertinya sudah berhasil menghajar penjaga lainnya. Lihatlah si Puppy yang sudah menghajar lima penjaga hari ini. Sepertinya aku harus menghajar lebih banyak penjaga lagi, batin Kitsune tidak mau kalah.

"Merasa kalah pada si Puppy, heh?" ejek Pheonix.

"Tidak,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar!"

"Tapi sepertinnya tidak begitu," goda Pheonix.

"KAU-" Kitsune baru saja akan menanggapi perkataan Pheonix saat suara Shukaku memotong ucapannya.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Shukaku.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja Shukaku" jawab Kitsune.

Mendengar Kitsune yang menyebut nama Shukaku, Pheonix langsung menoleh dan menyuruh Puppy mengaktifkan earphone satu arah itu yang langsung dipatuhi dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Puppy.

"Syukurlah. Sekarang dengar! Dalam kurun waktu dari sepuluh menit kalian harus sudah keluar dari tempat itu. Mengerti?" ucap Shukaku.

"Dimengerti!" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan

Bersamaan dengan perintah itu, Kitsune dan kedua rekannya berlari keluar dari tempat itu dengan Shadow sebagai pemandu mereka.

"Apa kau membawa pistolmu, Kitsune?" tanya Shadow yang dapat didengar oleh Pheonix dan Puppy..

"Ya," jawab Kitsune singkat.

"Bagus, itu dapat digunakan karena di depan kalian akan ada para penjaga dengan senjata mereka,"

"Berapa banyak penjaga disana?"

"Sekitar lima-belas hingga dua-puluh penjaga,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terus pantau dan beritahu gerak-gerik mereka pada kami." perintah Kitsune

"Tentu saja."

Pheonix melirik kearah Kitsune yang kini sedang memasukkan beberapa peluru kedalam pistolnya. "Apa rencanamu?" tanyanya pada Kitsune.

Kitsune melirik sekilas kearah Pheonix dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Kitsune yang berniat beranjak ditahan oleh tangan kekar Pheonix.

"Lepaskan aku, bocah." rontah Kitsune.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau memberitahukan apa rencanamu padaku."

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan memberitahukanmu." Pheonix melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kitsune.

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang melukai tubuh ini?" ujar Kitsune kesal.

Pheonix mendengus kesal dan kemudian berkata. "Aku tidak mau kau bertindak bodoh seperti dulu. Sekarang, katakan saja apa rencanamu?" ucapnya dingin.

"Hei! Bisakah kalian melanjutkan pertengkaran konyol kalian itu saat kita sudah keluar dari tempat ini?" ucap Puppy frustasi. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan yang dimaksud oleh Pheonix itu. Dia juga takut jika Kitsune melakukan hal nekad seperti dulu. Puppy bergidik ngeri, kejadian itu sangat menyeramkan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur tenang selama beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu.

"Puppy benar, kita dalam bahaya sekarang. Kita harus keluar secepatnya."

Kitsune beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian disusul oleh Pheonix dan Puppy dibelakangnya. Pheonix memandang kesal punggung Kitsune. Kali ini tak 'kan kubiarkan kau berbuat sesukamu, rubah! gumam Pheonix.

Baru beberapa meter mereka berlari, segerombolan penjaga menghadang mereka. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka bertiga langsung menghajar setiap penjaga yang berusaha menyerang mereka. Tak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun kepada para penjaga-penjaga itu untuk melawan.

Kitsune melayangkan pukulannya pada salah seorang penjaga yang ingin memukul Puppy dengan sebuah balok. Puppy yang tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya langsung terkejut.

"Arigatou,"

"Lain kali kau harus lebih peka, Puppy."

Kini mereka bertiga sudah dekat dari pintu keluar dan bersamaan dengan itu Shadow menghubungi mereka.

"Bersiap-siaplah! Musuh yang sebenarnya, sudah ada di depan mata kalian."

Sebuah tembakan terdengar dan bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa penjaga menyerang mereka. Salah seorang dari penjaga itu menerjang Kitsune, tapi Kitsune berhasil mengelak. Kitsune memukul telak perut penjaga yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya itu membuatnya terhuyung dan terjerembap ke lantai. Beberapa saat kemudian penjaga itu berhasil bangun, kemudian menyerang Kitsune lagi dan kali ini tendanganya berhasil mengenai pipinya. Kitsune dapat merasakan darah mengalir dari bibirnya yang robek.

Pheonix berhasil menumbangkan tiga orang penjaga sekaligus, tapi itu belum membuat dia dan kedua rekannya keluar dari zona berbahaya. Pheonix memukul tengkuk salah satu pria, kemudian menghempaskannya ke lantai. Penjaga lain juga mulai menyerangnya kali ini empat penjaga sekaligus. Dengan cepat Pheonix memukul area vital dari para penjaga itu, tapi sayang salah satu penjaga berhasil mengunci pergerakan Pheonix sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak. Melihat musuhnya tak mampu melancarkan serangan, penjaga itu kemudian memukul telak perut Pheonix membuat salah satu rekan Kitsune itu jatuh ke lantai.

Puppy memasang kuda-kuda, dia sudah siap untuk bertarung dengan para penjaga-penjaga itu. Sebuah tendangan nyaris menyentuh pipi kanan Puppy, beruntung dia cepat bergerak dan mampu menghindari tendangan itu. Puppy bergerak lebih gesit, menerjang para musuhnya dan kemudian menghadiahi mereka dengan sebuah kado spesial yang ia sebut dengan kecupan manis dari Puppy.

Ketiga rekan itu, terus membalas serangan yang para musuh alamatkan pada mereka. Kitsune melihat salah satu penjaga mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Mereka sudah mulai mengeluarkan senjata, berhati-hatilah." ucap Kitsune mengingatkan kedua rekannya yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Pheonix dan Puppy.

Kitsune, Pheonix dan Puppy sudah mengeluarkan senjata meraka masing-masing. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tembakan nyaris mengenai Kitsune, beruntung dia berhasil mengelak dan hanya menggores lengannya saja.

Pheonix yang menyadari hal itu langsung melindungi Kitsune.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat, waktu kita tidak banyak." ucap Kitsune yang dibalas anggukan oleh Pheonix.

Darah segar mengalir dari lengan kanan Kitsune yang terserempet timah panas, tapi Kitsune tidak begitu peduli. Beberapa pria mulai menerjang mereka, dengan susah payah Kitsune berhasil merubuhkan lawannya, napasnya memburu. Sakit dilengannya sudah mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Kitsune berlari, mengejar kedua rekannya yang sudah mulai jauh di depannya.

Mereka berhasil keluar dari gedung tersebut, tapi masalah belum selesai sampai disini saja. Mereka harus keluar secepatnya dari district 3 ini. Pheonix melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka berada, kemudian dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, mereka berlari menuju mobil hitam tersebut.

"Shit! Mereka mengejar kita." umpat Puppy.

Mereka sudah mulai dekat dengan mobil.

"Puppy, kau dan Kitsune berada di jok belakang. Aku yang akan menyetir, jangan lupa senjata kalian!" komando Pheonix.

Kitsune ingin sekali protes, seharusnya yang mengomando itu dirinya. Dia itu ketua di Yellow Moon, kenapa jadi si bocah sialan itu. Tapi, karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis akibat perkelahian itu, mau tidak mau Kitsune diam saja walau sebenarnya di dalam hatinya dia sudah mengumpat dan mencaci maki sikap bossy rekannya tersebut.

Mobil yang Pheonix kendarai sudah melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Pheonix melirik mobil para penjaga itu dari balik kaca spion. Mereka masih mengejar, batinnya.

Pheonix mengalikan pandanganya pada Puppy yang sedang membalut lengan Kitsune dengan kain, berusaha mencegah pendaharan yang lebih banyak lagi akibat dari terkena tembakan itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan memecahkan kaca belakang mobil mereka.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kitsune kesal.

Kitsune memasukan beberapa peluru ke dalam pistonya begitu juga dengan Puppy.

Dooor! Dooor! Dooor!

Suara tembakan dan deru mobil membahana di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Kitsune menatap rekannya, Puppy.

"Are you ready, Puppy?"

"Yeah! I'm ready!" seru Puppy tidak kalah semangat. Inilah adegan yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu setiap kali menjalankan misi.

"Here we go!" teriak Kisune

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Kitsune itu, baku tembak pun tak dapat terhindari. Kitsune membidik mangsanya, dan dengan satu kali tembakan ia berhasil merobohkan salah satu pria. Puppy juga tak mau kalah, dengan inisiatifnya ia berusaha menembak ban mobil para penjaga itu dan tarraaah! Hasilnya sangat memuaskan, mobil itu oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Good job, Puppy." puji Kitsune.

Pheonix masih terus melajukan mobil yang ia kemudikan dengan kecepatan diatas 150 km/h. Diseberang sana Shadow terus memberi pentunjuk jalan yang benar kepada Pheonix.

"Belok ke kiri bukan ke kanan, Pheonix!" perintah Shadow keras.

"Aku tak dapat mendengarmu, katakan dengan lebih jelas!" nada suara Pheonix naik beberapa oktaf.

Pheonix membanting setir hingga membuat mobil yang ia kemudiakan nyaris terguling. Pheonix menambah kecepatan laju mobil tersebut.

"Belok kiri dan kau akan menemukan gang."

"Kau yakin itu bisa dilalui dengan mobil?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah."

Kitsune terus menembaki para penjaga tersebut. Mereka sudah keluar dari district 3

"Brengsek! Aku kehabisan peluru." gerutu Kitsune

"Pakai ini." ucap Pheonix sambil melemparkan pistolnya kearah Kitsune.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kitsune langsung menembaki para penjaga itu kembali. Kitsune kembali berhasil mengenai tiga orang penjaga sekaligus. Penjaga-penjaga yang mengejar meraka pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka juga membalas tembakan Kitsune cs. Mereka bertiga menunduk saat sebuah tembakan mengenai bemper mobil.

"Pegangan, kita akan mengalami sedikit guncangan!" perintah Pheonix

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu melompat melewati beberapa mobil dibawahnya dan mendarat dengan bemper mendarat lebih dulu ke aspal. Pheonix menginjak rem saat sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berguling di depan mobil mereka. Kembali Pheonix menekan pedal gas, memutar setir hingga 180 derajat membuat mobil itu berpindah posisi menjadi menyamping. Pheonix menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan mengarahkanya kearah mobil para pengejar mereka.

Timah panas yang keluar dari pistol Pheonix langsung mengenai tangki bahan bakar mobil tersebut dan sebuah ledakan pun terjadi. Mobil yang sedari tadi mengejar mereka meledak dan terbakar.

Pheonix menggeser perseneling dan memajukannya kedepan, melajukan mobil yang hampir hancur itu untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Apa kita berhasil?" tanya Puppy.

"Tentu saja, bocah! Lihat, aku membawa benda itu" jawab Kitsune penuh bangga.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah massion keluarga Senju

"Apa! Mereka berhasil mencuri benda itu?" teriak Tsunade.

"Maafkan kami,"

"Dasar tidak berguna!" hardik Tsunade pada para pria bertubuh kekar tersebut.

"Maafkan kami Nyonya Tsunade."

"Aku ingin kalian menemukan benda itu kembali. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memenggal kepala kalian dan menggantungnya di rumahku." ucap Tsunade tajam.

"B-baik Nyonya Tsunade."

"Sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku!"

Dan dengan sekali perintah saja, para pengawal itu langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Shizune!" panggil Tsunade.

"Iya, Nyonya Tsunade. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seoarang gadis bernama Shizune tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau menghubungi Kakashi dan suruh dia menemuiku."

"Baik Nyonya Tsunade"

"Dasar pencuri kurang ajar! Aku akan menemukan kalian bagaimanapun caranya." tekad Tsunade sambil menggenggam erat gelas sake miliknya.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Yellow Moon. Bersiap-siaplah." ucap Tsunade sambil memamerkan seringainya

 **To be Countinue**

 **Pojok Suara :**

 **Se** **b** **uah fiksi yang terinspirasi dari film action tengah malam yang tidak sengaja saya tonton. Fiksi ini mengandung unsur straight dan juga yaoi. Untuk yaoi, saya tidak akan mem** **b** **uat adegan 'ekstrim' seperti yang sudah-sudah. Seperti kisah kasih yang romantis namun ringan antar sesama jenis.**

 **Fiksi ini sudah pernah saya pu** **b** **lish hingga chapter 2, tapi karena** **b** **e** **b** **erapa hal fiksi ini tera** **b** **aikan dalam waktu yang sangat lama dan saya memutuskan untuk memper** **b** **aikinya kem** **b** **ali.**

 **B** **e** **b** **erapa adegan sedikit** **b** **er** **b** **eda dari yang se** **b** **elumnya. Saya harap pem** **b** **aca yang pernah mem** **b** **aca fiksi ini se** **b** **elumnya tidak** **b** **ingung.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mem** **b** **aca sampai jumpa di chapter** **b** **erikutnya.**

 **Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review~**

 **Salam,**

 **Sentimental Aquamarine**


	2. Mimpi buruk

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru** **, ShikaKi** **b** **a, NejiGaa**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning :** **Straight, Yaoi,** **OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

 **Summary : Yellow Moon kembali beraksi. Kali ini berlian legendaris yang ter** **dapat** **di Museum Konoha yang menjadi incaran mereka. Sebuah berlian yang konon mempunyai kekuatan magis di dalamnya. Dan setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Museum itu meledak dan menewaskan salah satu anggota mereka.**

 **Echo**

 **By**

 **Sentimental Aquamarine**

Seminggu kemudian

Keenam anggota Yellow Moon sedang duduk di dalam ruangan yang mereka sebut markas. Disana terlihat Kitsune yang sedang bermain catur dengan Puppy, Shukaku yang sibuk dengan bukunya, Eagle yang sedang membantu Shadow memperbaiki earphone milik Kitsune dan Puppy yang rusak saat misi mereka seminggu yang lalu, sedangkan Pheonix hanya duduk diam di samping Shukaku.

Sebenarnya siapa mereka?

Dan apa itu Yellow Moon?

Yellow Moon adalah sebuah organisasi gelap yang di dalamnya terdapat enam orang remaja yang sangat ahli dalam hal pencurian. Organisasi ini sudah terbentuk selama dua tahun dan eksistensinya sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan dunia hitam maupun masyarakat dunia. Spesialisasi organinasi ini adalah perhiasaan dan barang-barang antik bernilai tinggi.

Sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan barang-barang yang sudah mereka curi, mulai dari mahkota Ratu Inggris, lukisan Tiongkok yang bernilai ratusan miliar dollar, berlian dari para kolektor perhiasan, wine dengan kulitas terbaik juga tak luput menjadi incaran mereka dan satu minggu yang lalu mereka baru saja berhasil mencuri berlian dengan harga satu milliar dollar milik seorang wanita yang terkenal akan kekayaan dan kekuasaannya, Senju Tsunade.

Dan keenam anggota Yellow Moon itu adalah;

Kitsune a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto

Position : Ketua

Specialist : Penembak jitu, ahli dalam memanipulasi orang lain, menguasai semua matrial art baik tangan kosong maupun bersenjata, licik dan penuh dengan tipu daya. Pengemudi yang handal, selalu memiliki rencana-rencana cadangan di dalam otaknya apabila rencana yang ia gunakan sebelumnya tidak berhasil.

Pheonix a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke

Position : Gun Maker

Specialist : Penembak jauh yang handal, menguasai empat matrial art, penembak panah yang jitu, ahli dalam menyusun strategi di lapangan dan sangat jenius. Pembuat senjata. Pengemudi yang handal, pemecah masalah yang luar biasa walaupun berada dibawah tekanan alias dalam situasi berbahaya dan genting sekalipun.

Shukaku a.k.a Sabaku Gaara

Position : Stakler 1

Specialist : Penganlisis yang hebat, menguasai tiga cabang matrial art, ahli dalam hal penyamaran. Ahli bernegoisasi, jenius dalam hal membalikkan kata sehingga lawan bicaranya jarang bisa berkutik jika sudah masuk kedalam jebakannya.

Shadow a.k.a Nara Shikamaru

Position : Hacker

Specialist : Pengumpul data yang hebat, seorang hacker yang mampu membobol sistem keamanan PBB dan juga sistem keamanan negara-negara di dunia sekelas America dan Rusia. Memiliki IQ diatas 200 sehingga membuatnya mudah untuk menyusun strategi yang biasanya digunakan oleh para anggota Yellow Moon.

Eagle a.k.a Hyuuga Neji

Position : Stakler 2

Specialist : Ahli bela diri, pembuat racun dan ramuan serta seorang Stakler sama seperti Shukaku dan Puppy. Ahli dalam hal obat-obatan dan ilmu medis. Biasanya mengobati para anggota Yellow Moon jika ada yang terluka saat menjalankan misi.

Puppy a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba

Position : Boom Maker and Stalker 3

Specialist : Menguasai dua cabang matrial art, rekan Shukaku dalam hal penyamaran dan mampu membuat bom dengan daya hancur tinggi. Memiliki penciuman dan pendengaran yang sangat tajam karena itulah ia disebut Puppy.

Dan mereka berenam adalah anggota Yellow Moon yang juga tercatat sebagai pelajar di Tokyo High School. Dan selama ini tak ada yang tahu jika keenam remaja inilah yang berada dibalik organisasi paling eksis di dunia hitam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau curang Kitsune!" teriak Puppy kesal.

"Aku tidak curang, kau saja yang bodoh." ucap Kitsune santai.

"Kau itu curang, rubah buluk!" ucap Puppy sambil melempar bantal sofa ke arah Kitsune tapi Kitsune berhasil menghindar.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak curang, bocah." ucap Kitsune masih tetap membela diri.

"Kau menggeser kuda-ku saat aku berpaling darimu." sembur Puppy.

"Tidak,"

"Tentu saja iya." ujar Puppy tidak mau kalah.

"Apa kau punya bukti jika aku yang menggeser kuda milikmu?"

"T-tidak ada, tapi aku yakin kau menggeser kuda-ku." ucap Puppy mantap.

"Ya, memang dia yang menggeser kuda-mu." ucap Pheonix ringan tanpa perduli akan akiat yang ditimulkan dari pengakuannya itu.

Kitsune langsung memberikan deathglare-nya pada pemuda berambut emo tersebut.

"Ah! Aku sudah mendapatkan buktinya!" pekik Puppy.

Kitsune mendengus keras kemudian berkata. "Terima kasih untuk pengaduanmu itu, pantat ayam."

"Hn."

Kitsune beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bersiap-siap untuk melangkah pergi. Mood-nya menjadi buruk gara-gara Pheonix. Pantat ayam sialan! umpatnya.

"Hei, Kitsune! Bagaimana dengan taruhannya? tanya Puppy.

"Kita batalkan saja." ujar Kitsune sambil melenggang pergi.

"Apa?!"

"Kau mendengarnya, Puppy."

Puppy mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pheonix kemudian berkata. "Ini gara-gara kau Pheonix."

"Apa salahku?" tanya Pheonix polos.

"Karena kau, aku jadi gagal mendapatkan Play Station miliknya."

"Sejak awal kau memang sudah gagal."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kitsune memang menggeser kuda-mu, tapi, tanpa dia lakukan pun dia memang sudah memenangkan pertaruhan kalian. Dia hanya ingin mempercepat kemenangannya saja dengan menggeser kuda-mu dari tempatnya." ujar Pheonix santai kemudian bangkit dari sofa.

Puppy melihat papan catur dihadapannya itu. Pheonix benar tanpa menggeser kuda-ku pun Kitsune memang sudah memenangkan pertaruhan ini. Haah~ syukurlah, karena Pheonix aku jadi bisa menyelamatkan barang berhargaku, batin Puppy sambil melirik bola basket dengan tanda tangan Michael Jordan miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shukaku saat melihat Pheonix mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di meja.

"Membeli makanan,"

"Aku ikut." ujar Shukaku yang direspon dengan sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Pheonix.

"Kalian ingin menitip sesuatu?" tanya Shukaku.

"Aku menitip snack dan minuman bersoda saja, dan juga makanan anjing." ucap Puppy.

"Aku titip Torayaki." ujar Shadow tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandanganya pada benda berwarna hitam kecil yang sedang ia perbaiki.

"Dan kau?" tanya Shukaku pada Eagle.

"Aku titip masker wajah saja. Akhir-akhir ini wajahku sudah terlihat kusam. Bahkan jerawat sudah tum- "

Bruk!

"Awww! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan buku, Shukaku?"

"Itu memang pantas untukmu, bodoh!" jawab Shukaku kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Pheonix yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Eagle.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu! Ada apa denganmu?!" ujar Puppy gemas sambil menjambak rambut jabriknya.

"Memang ada apa denganku?"

Shadow menghela napas "Tidak kusangka, gelar jenius yang disandang oleh klan Hyuuga tidak berlaku padamu."

"Hei, hei! Apa maksudmu, nanas?"

Shadow tidak menjawab, pemuda bermarga Nara itu terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut bak iklan shampoo itu. Puppy sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu telah menghilang beberapa detik setelah Shadow menyelesaikan sindirannya kepada sang Hyuuga. Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Dasar aneh, batin Eagle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kitsune sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya di westafel kemudian memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajah tan mulus tanpa cacat dan bibir semerah ranum itu.

"Aku sudah 'meminjam' tubuhmu, bahkan membuatnya terluka." ucap Kitsune entah pada siapa sambil memegangi bekas luka akibat terkena timah panas dilengannya.

Kitsune memejamkan matanya, beberapa memori berputar-putar di kepalanya. Membuatnya membuka matanya dengan paksa. Kitsune memijit pangkat hidungnya, mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berada disini." Ucapnya parau.

Kitsune menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kemudian melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Tubuh tan itu terbalut kain putih dari bagian dada sampai perut. Kitsune memandang wajahnya lagi, melepaskan soft lens yang ia gunakan sehingga sepasang mata beriris sapphire itu terlihat. Wig berwarna orange kemerahan yang ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya ia buka dan menampilkan rambut pirang panjang. Dan, kini ia tampak seperti seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku iri dengan mata birumu itu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum getir.

Untuk beberapa saat Kitsune memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, setelah cukup dengan kegiatan memandanginya itu, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah bath tub, sebelum masuk ke bath tub berisi air hangat itu, Kitsune melepaskan kain putih yang membelit tubuh bagian atasnya dan meletakan kain putih itu di lantai.

Kitsune memasukan tubuhnya ke bath tub, sensasi air hangat langsung memberikan efek santai padanya. Membuat otot-otot tegang dalam tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks, Kitsune memejamkan matanya kemudian menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya kedalam buth up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pheonix dan Shukaku sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli persedian bahan makanan dan beberapa snack. Pheonix mendorong trolly sedangkan Shukaku memilih bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah tidak ada lagi di apartement mereka. Ayam, daging sapi, berbagai sayuran, buah-buahan, seplastik penuh tomat, susu, keju, sosis, snack, makanan anjing untuk Akamaru, dan tak lupa beberapa cup ramen.

"Kau sedang memikirkannya?" tanya Shukaku saat dilihatnya Pheonix tak sekalipun bersuara sejak mereka keluar dari apartement sampai ke tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"…."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja,"

Pheonix mendengus keras "Bagaimana bisa kau yakin akan hal yang belum tentu kau tahu itu?"

"Dia kuat. Aku, kau dan yang lain tahu akan hal itu."

"…."

"Apa kau meragukan kekuatannya itu?" tanya Shukaku pada salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"…."

"Percayalah padanya, sobat."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadiaan itu terjadi lagi padanya." ucap Pheonix datar sambil mendorong trolly menuju meja kasir.

Shukaku memandang punggung pemuda raven tersebut. Pemuda berambut semerah bata itu menghela napas berat. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian itu ternyata, batin Shukaku kemudian menyusul Pheonix yang kini sudah berada di meja kasir.

.

.

Kitsune sudah keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa menit lalu, kini dia sedang mengenakan piyama orange dengan gambar rubah di depanya. Piyama yang orang itu kenakan seminggu yang lalu sebelum dirinya keluar dan menguasai tubuh ini.

Kitsune melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut berwarna orange mencolok itu sampai ke dada. Mematikan lampu tidur yang terletak di meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Oyasumi," gumamnya pelan dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah berada di alam mimpi

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang sedang berlari disepanjang lorong gelap tak berujung. Keringat mengalir membasahi wajah gadis itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia berlari di tempat antah berantah ini, tapi tetap juga ia tak menemukan jalan keluar.

Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari, disandarkanya tubuh dan kepalanya itu pada tembok. Gadis bersurai pirang mengatur napasnya hingga suara derap langkah dari sosok yang sedari tadi mengejarnya membuatnya kaget. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, gadis itu berlari kembali, berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin dari sosok misterius yang terus mengejarnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap langkah sepatu semakin terdengar oleh gadis itu, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan ia dapati sosok misterius itu sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Gadis itu ketakutan dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia berteriak meminta pertolongan tapi sayang tak ada satupun yang mendengar teriakannya. Karena terlalu ketakutan sehingga ia tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya dan gadis malang itu terjerembap jatuh ke lantai yang dingin yang dipenuhi dengan genangan air.

"Tolong! Tolong!" teriaknya

"Siapa pun tolong aku!"

Tangisnya mulai pecah saat sosok itu semakin dekat denganya. Gadis itu merangkak, berusaha bergerak. Kakinya sakit saat ini, sepertinya terkilir. Tak peduli dengan genangan air yang kotor dan berbau tak sedang yang akan mengotori pakaiannya, gadis itu terus merangkak. Bergerak menjauh dari sosok yang semakin dekat dengannya itu.

"Siapapun-hikz-tolong aku," isaknya

Sosok berjubah hitam itu melangkah mendekati gadis malang dihadapannya. Gadis itu merangkak mundur. Takut.

"Tolong aku," ujarnya parau.

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, manis" ucap sosok misterius itu.

"Siapapun tolong aku!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Sia-sia saja kau berteriak seperti itu,"

"Tolong!"

Plak!

Sosok itu menampar gadis dihadapannya. "Sa-sakit" isaknya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan! Percuma kau berteriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengar suaramu, Naruto."

"S-siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya takut.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah; aku harus menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan My Lord padaku," ujar sosok itu.

"Mi-misi apa?" tanya gadis bernama Naruto itu.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu, misi apa yang diberikan My Lord untukku?" tanya sosok misterius itu.

"…."

"Jawab aku!" bentaknya pada Naruto, membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"I-iya, aku ingin tahu," ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Misiku adalah-" ucapnya memberi jeda "-untuk membunuhmu, Naruto."

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Membunuhnya? Yang benar saja, kenapa dia harus dibunuh? Apa salahnya? Bahkan dia saja tidak tahu siapa itu My Lord.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa My Lord ingin aku membunuhmu? Padahal kau gadis yang cukup manis" ucapnya sambil memegang dagu Naruto dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya

"Tapi, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Aku harus membunuhmu sekarang, itu yang diperintahkan My Lord padaku."

Sosok itu mengeluarkan sebuah samurai yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Inikah rasanya berada diujung kematian? Apakah dia akan mati disini? Ditempat yang bahkan ia saja tak tahu itu dimana.

"Aku mohon, jangan bunuh aku." pinta Naruto.

Sosok itu sedang menebas-nebaskan pedangnya ke udara, seakan-aian itu sebuah pemanasan sebelum ia mencobanya pada gadis malang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Aku mohon, jangan bunuh aku," pinta Naruto lagi.

Sosok itu menatap tajam kearah Naruto, dibalik topeng kucingnya. Sosok itu menyeringai. Dia berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa, manis?"

"Jangan bunuh aku, aku mohon,"

Air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipi Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membebaskanmu, tapi saying itu tidak mungkin terjadi, manis" ucapnya. "Aku harus segera membunuhmu, karena itu perintah dari My Lord dan aku tidak mau melanggar perintahnya."

Sosok itu kemudian bangkit, menunjuk Naruto dengan ujung pedangnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat, jadi kau tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit."

Dan bersamaaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan sosok misterius itu, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke udara dan bersiap-siap untuk menebas kepala Naruto. Naruto tidak sanggup menyaksikan kematiannya sendiri, ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Dan Naruto berteriak saat benda tajam itu sudah hampir mendekati leher jenjengnya.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya.

"Terima ini gadis manis!" pekik sosok itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Dia sangat takut. Dia takut jika sosok misterius itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Gadis berparas cantik itu memeluk kedua kakinya, pandangannya menatap nanar kedepan. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Gadis itu gemetaran.

"Aku takut, siapapun tolong aku." ucapnya lirih

Air mata itu semakin deras membasahi pipi tan-nya. "S-sasuke, tolong aku. Aku takut."

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa membuat gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Sosok berambut raven berlari memasuki kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur itu.

"Naruto," panggilnya.

"Sasuke, kaukah itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu langsung menghampiri sosok yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang itu, memeluknya erat, berusaha menenangkan gadis yang kini sedang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Kau memimpikan hal itu lagi?" tanyanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku takut, dia mencoba membunuhku." ucap Naruto.

"Sssst.. tenanglah. Aku ada disini. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu,"

Naruto masih terisak di dada bidang Sasuke, tapi setidaknya rasa takutnya sudah beranggsur-angsur menghilang dengan kedatangan pemuda berkulit bak porselen itu.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu disini." ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut dahi Naruto.

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar di telinga Sasuke, menandakan gadis yang masih berada di dekapannya ini sudah kembali tidur. Dibaringkannya gadis itu dengan perlahan, menyelimutinya, membelai surai pirang itu dan kemudian mengecup dahi itu sekali lagi. Kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Oyasumi," bisiknya dan kemudian menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi.

Keempat pemuda yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tulus melihat betapa sangat cintanya si pemuda raven itu pada gadis yang juga sahabat mereka. Setiap kali Naruto bermimpi tentang hal itu, maka dengan sangat sabarnya Sasuke menenangkan Naruto. Dan, kejadian seperti ini sudah berlangsung selama tiga tahun. Dan selama itu pula sang raven masih setia menenangkan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita juga kembali tidur. Besok adalah hari pertama kita kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan musim panas." ucap Gaara sambil menutup pintu kamar Naruto.,

"Kau benar." sambung Neji.

"Yosh! Ayo kita kembali tidur!" teriak Kiba.

Bletak!

"Ittai!" ringis Kiba.

"Kecilkan volume suaramu itu, Baka!" bentak Gaara.

"Kau juga! Kecilkan volume suaramu, Gaara!" ucap Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Mendokusei, sudahnya ayo kita kembali. Aku sudah mengantuk," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeret kerah piyama Kiba dengan paksa.

"Kyaa! Lepaskan aku, Shika" rontah Kiba.

"Diam atau kucium kau!" ancam Shikamaru.

Kiba pun berhenti mengoceh setelah Shikamaru memberikan ancaman itu padanya. Dan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu, membuat Shikamaru tersenyum karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya merona.

"Kita juga harus kembali tidur, Gaara." ucap Neji pada Gaara yang berada disampingnya

"…."

"Gaara?" panggilnya pada Gaara, tapi orang yang ia panggil sudah tak ada disampingnya. Neji menghela napas berat "Dia itu-seenaknya saja meninggalkanku." ucapnya kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamarnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Naruto sedang menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke ruang makan, tempat dimana sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan. Ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas. Naruto menghampiri keempat sahabatnya yang kini sudah berpakaian rapi dengan seragam Tokyo High School yang melekat pada tubuh mereka.

"Ohayou," sapanya riang.

"Ohayou, Naru" sahut keempat sahabatnya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Dia masih ada di kamarnya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan turun," jawab Neji yang dibalas Naruto dengan ber-oh- ria dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi kosong,

"Maaf karena merepotkamu, Gaara. Tidak seharusnya kau yang mengerjakan tugasku untuk menyiapkan sarapan." sesal Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru, aku senang melakukannya." ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Betapa aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti kalian, batinnya.

'Tapi tenang saja, aku akan mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian besok" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba yang dibalas anggukan bersemangat oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan menikmati makanan yang lezat kembali," ucap Kiba sambil membayakan makanan-makanan lezat yang dibuat oleh Naruto

"Jadi, menurutmu masakanku tidak enak begitu?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja." ucap Kiba tanpa sadar akan konsekuensi yang ia dapatkan akibat ucapannya itu.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu sarapan! Jatah makanmu akan aku berikan pada Akamaru saja." ucap Gaara kejam

"Iie! Aku hanya bercanda Gaara, jangan lakukan hal itu. Aku bisa mati kelaparan kalau tidak sarapan." mohon Kiba.

"Itu bukan urusanku,"

"Kau kejam sekali, Gaara."

"Memang begitulah aku." ucap Gaara santai.

"Shikaaaa, bantuuu akuuu." rengek Kiba pada kekasihnya.

"Mendokusei, kau sendiri yang salah, Kiba."

Bruk!

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Karena kau menyebalkan!"

Kiba berpose ngambek pada kekasihnya itu, membuat Naruto menahan tawanya agar tidak menyembur keluar.

"Kekasihmu kejam, Neji."

"Karena itulah dia menjadi kekasihku." ucap Neji santai sambil terus melahap sarapannya

Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia berhasil membalas si maniak anjing itu. Siapa suruh menghina masakanku, batin Gaara.

Kiba tertunduk lesu, sarapannya sudah lenyap karena Gaara telah memberikannya pada Akamaru. Sekarang dia benar-benar akan mati kelaparan. Naruto yang tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu akhirnya memberikan jatah sarapannya untuk Kiba.

"Kau makan saja sarapanku, Kiba."

"Benarkah?"

'Iya."

"Oh Tuhan, ternyata masih ada orang baik diantara orang-orang jahat ini." sindir Kiba pada ketiga orang yang sedang memakan sarapannya masing-masing

"Kau menyindirku?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak menyindirmu."

"Ucapanmu seakan menyindirku, maniak anjing!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu sentimental, panda."

Gaara mengambil piring yang berisi sarapan Naruto yang akan segera dilahap oleh Kiba.

"Hei! Kenapa kau mengambil sarapanku?"

"Ini sarapan Naruto bukan sarapanmu."

"Tapi Naruto sudah memberikannya padaku."

"Naruto lebih membutuhkan sarapan ini daripada kau."

"Sudahlah Gaara, tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja itu untuk Kiba, aku tidak tega jika melihatnya kelaparan di sekolah karena tidak sarapan."

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara khawatir. Kondisi gadis itu sedang tidak baik, jadi mana mungkin ia membiarkan Kiba memakan jatah sarapan Naruto begitu saja.

"Aku bisa membeli roti di kantin sekolah."

Gaara mendengus kesal. "Ini karena Naruto yang menyuruhku bukan karenamu anjing buluk."

Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya kearah dan kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Naruto membuat Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Arigatou, Naruto."

"Sama-sama Kiba."

Sasuke baru saja turun dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Pemuda itu langsung mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya itu.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengumbar kemesraan kalian di depan umum, mendokusei" protes Shikamaru.

"Hmmm, Shiiikaa benaaal," sambung Kiba dengan makanan yang masih penuh di mulutnya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru kau bicara, Baka!" ucap Gaara sebal akan tindakan kekanak-kanakan sahabatnya itu.

Gaara menghela napas berat, dia akan cepat tua jika Kiba terus menerus membuatnya marah begini. Aku harus mengecek tekanan darahku besok, batinnya.

"Seperti aku akan peduli saja" ucap Sasuke datar.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto, memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Melihat Naruto yang hanya meminum susu hangatnya dan tidak melihat piring makanannya diatas meja, Sasuke pun bertanya.

"Kau tidak sarapan, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil terus meminum susu hangatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak lapar,"

"Bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sambil menjiitak kepala kuning Naruto.

"Ittai! Kenapa kau menjitakku, Sasuke?"

"Kau harus makan. Sekarang buka mulutmu!" perintah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi kearah Naruto, tapi Naruto menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" rontah Naruto.

"Kau harus makan, Dobe!"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku tidak lapar."

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang buka mulutmu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ini perintah, Dobe!"

"Tidak mau, Teme!"

Dan pagi itu diwarnai dengan adegan Sasuke menyuapi Naruto dengan paksa, walaupun Naruto berulang kali memberontak tetap saja sang pemuda raven berhasil membuat Naruto mengunyah habis makanannya.

 **To be Countinue**

 **Pojok Suara :**

 **Terima kasih karena masih bersedia untuk membaca dan mereview fiksi ini.  
**


	3. Kehidupan yang Damai?

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru** **, NejiGaa, ShikaKi** **b** **a**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Gender** **-** **b** **ender** **, OOC, Typos,** **Supranatural, Fantasy,** **Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

 **Summary : Yellow Moon kembali beraksi. Kali ini berlian legendaris yang ter** **dapat** **di Museum Konoha yang menjadi incaran mereka. Sebuah berlian yang konon mempunyai kekuatan magis di dalamnya. Dan setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Museum itu meledak dan menewaskan salah satu anggota** **mereka** **.**

 **Echo**

 **By**

 **Sentimental Aquamarine**

 **Tokyo High School**

Tiga buah mobil mewah memasuki gerbang Tokyo High School membuat semua siswa siswi yang sedang berada disana berdecak penuh kekaguman. Ketiga pintu mobil mewah itu terbuka dan menampilan tiga pasang kaki jenjang. Ketiga sosok pemilik kaki jenjang itu keluar dari dalam mobil, membuka kacamata hitam mereka dan kemudian memandang sekeliling, membuat semua orang yang berada disana berdiri mematung, terpesona akan ketampanan mereka.

"Ya Tuhan! Neji-kun tampan sekali."

"Kyaa! Shika-kun sangat keren!

"Hei! Yang keren itu Neji-kun!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Tentu saja yang lebih keren itu Shika-kun bukan Neji-mu itu."

"Hei! Kalian berdua, berhentilah meributkan sesuatu yang tidak benar,"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Maksudku, yang lebih tampan dan keren itu bukannya idola kalian, tapi, idolaku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Disana, di sudut pakiran terlihat Sasuke tengah membukakan pintu untuk sang kekasih. Naruto keluar dari mobil disusul oleh Kiba dan Gaara.

"Arigatou, Sasuke." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum membuat para siswa yang melihatnya pingsan di tempat.

"Terima kasih, Shika."

"Tidak perlu sok manis begitu padaku." ucap Gaara pedas membuat Neji merana seketika.

Keenam pelajar paling fenomenal di Tokyo High School itu berjalan beriringan. Sasuke merangkul pinggang Naruto posesif, memandang penuh nafsu membunuh saat para siswa mencuri pandang kearah kekasih pirangnya. Shikamaru berjalan disamping Kiba, keduanya tampak asyik mengobrol, sesekali pemuda jabrik itu memukul lengan Shikamaru pelan kemudian tertawa. Sedangkan Neji, dia hanya memandang penuh iri kearah kedua sahabatnya itu. Meringis dalam hati tentang betapa merananya dirinya saat ini.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu melirik sang kekasih yang berada disampingnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Gaara yang saat ini sedang menganggur, saat usahanya itu hampir berhasil, tiba-tiba Gaara berkata. "Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak atau kau ingin mengucapkan halo pada sofa." ancam Gaara.

Neji mengurungkan niatnya. Lagi-lagi usahaku gagal, batinnya nelangsa.

.

.

 **Mansion Senju**

Di waktu yang sama namun, di tempat yang berbeda, di sebuah ruangan tampak Tsunade sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria berambut perak, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia melakukan tugas ini, Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade pada pria berambut perak dihadapannya. Wanita itu menuang sake kedalam gelasnya.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya Tsunade," jawab pria bernama Kakashi itu.

Dan Tsunade menyeringai saat mendengar jawaban dari laki-laki bermarga Hatake tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Kelas 3-B tampak riuh hari ini. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, tapi sepertinya guru yang mengajar hari ini sedang tidak hadir. Naruto sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-teman wanitanya, mereka tengah membahas liburan musim panas yang sudah berlalu.

"Jadi, kau pergi berlibur ke pantai dengan Sasuke?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat kepada Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Naruto ringan, seakan apa yang ditanyakan oleh teman sekelasnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang hebat.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan, Naruto?" tanya gadis lainnya, cukup penasaran dengan liburan pasangan paling fenomenal di sekolahnya itu.

"Kami hanya menaiki boat, makan malam di tepi pantai, kemudian menyelam dan menikmati desir ombak. Itu saja," ujar Naruto jujur.

"Kau yakin hanya itu saja, Naruto?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu lagi. "Maksudku, apa kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang panas?" tanyanya dengan kerlingan mata menggoda.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Yuumi? Dasar tidak waras," sembur Naruto.

"Come on, kita sudah kelas tiga, Naruto. Kita sudah cukup dewasa, jadi wajar saja kita membahas sex, bukan?"

"Aiko benar, Naruto. Sex bukan lagi sesuatu yang tabu di abad ke-21 ini." sambung Yuumi menimpali perkataan Aiko.

"Mungkin kalian benar, tapi sayangnya aku dan Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tengah kalian pikirkan itu." ujar Naruto seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dahi kedua teman wanitanya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau malu untuk mengakuinya pada kami," ujar Aiko seraya terkikik geli. Mengoda Naruto memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Ayolah, mengaku saja. Kami akan jaga rahasia kok," ucap Yuumi. Gadis itu bahkan berpura-pura mengunci mulutnya.

"Kalian menyebalkan sekali,"

"Terima kasih, Naruto." ujar Yuumi mulai tertawa.

"Itu bukan sebuah pujian, bodoh." sembur Naruto mulai kesal akan tingkah kedua teman wanitanya.

"Ya, kami tahu kau sangat mencintai Sasuke." ujar Aiko sinting, gadis itu merangkul Yuumi dan kemudian kembali tertawa. Keduanya masih terus tertawa bahkan ketika Naruto menghadiahi pukulan kearah mereka.

"Berhenti tertawa! Hei, kalian berdua!"

Yuumi menarik tangan Naruto tiba-tiba, gadis itu sudah berhenti tertawa. "Ada apa dengan lenganmu, Naruto?" tanyanya seraya menyibak lengan seragam gadis pirang itu.

Naruto melirik kearah lengannya, "barangkali ini tergores ranting pohon. Kalian tahu 'kan, banyak sekali tumbuhan liar di pantai."

"Itu sebuah luka yang cukup dalam untuk ukuran terkena goresan ranting pohon, Naruto." komentar Aiko.

"Sebenarnya aku baru tahu luka ini saat bangun tadi pagi," aku Naruto.

"Luka di lenganmu itu sudah mengering, Naruto. Aneh rasanya jika kau tidak sadar jika lenganmu terluka, lagipula jika dilihat dari bekasnya, itu luka yang cukup parah. Benarkan, Yuumi?" tanya Aiko.

"Hei, Yuumi!" ucap Aiko seraya memukul lengan Yuumi pelan. Gadis berambut hitam pekat itu menoleh kerarah Aiko. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirankan, huh?" tanya Aiko.

"Kalian ingat tidak saat Ayahku tertembak saat menjalankan tugas waktu itu?" tanya Yuumi.

Aiko mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "kita sedang membahas luka Naruto, Yuumi. Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa tertembaknya Ayahmu."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, bodoh!" sembur Yuumi tajam. "Aku pernah melihat luka seperti yang ada di lengan, Naruto di pinggang Ayahku. Saat aku tanya padanya itu bekas luka apa, beliau mengatakan jika itu bekas luka terkena serempetan peluru dari salah satu perampok."

Aiko tertawa kering, "jadi kau pikir Naruto terkena serempetan peluru, begitu? Kau ini ada-ada saja, Yuumi. Memangnya Naruto itu sedang mengejar perampok."

"Aku 'kan hanya menyuarakan pendapatku saja. Apa itu salah, huh?"

"Tapi pendapatmu itu tidak masuk akal, Yuumi. Jelas-jelas Naruto sedang berlibur ke pantai dengan Sasuke. Memangnya kau pikir ada perampok berkeliaran disana, huh?"

Naruto mengusap lengan Yuumi pelan, gadis itu tersenyum tulus, "mungkin saja ini bekas luka terkena ranting atau karang saat aku sedang menyelam, Yuumi." ujar Naruto. "Jadi jangan khawatir begitu, nee."

"Kau dan pemikiran idiotmu itu, Yuumi." ejek Aiko.

"Kau ingin aku menghajarmu ya?"

"Seperti kau bisa saja," ujar Aiko mencemooh, dan beberapa detik setelahnya Yuumi menjitak kepala Aiko. Kedua gadis itu bahkan saling menjambak satu sama lain. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua temannya itu. Sesaat gadis pirang itu menyentuh bekas luka di lengannya sembari mengingat-ingat, kapan ia pernah mendapatkan luka itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, Naruto tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Gadis itu sudah berkutat dengan bahan- bahan makanan sejak sejam yang lalu. Kiba datang, hendak mengambil air dingin di dalam kulkas. Naruto menoleh kearah pemuda jarbik itu, "Kiba, apa yang lain sudah kembali?" tanyanya seraya mengaduk-aduk sup didalam panci.

"Sasuke dan Gaara sudah kembali," jawab pemuda itu.

"Lalu, dimana Shika dan Neji?"

Kiba menarik salah satu kursi kosong, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disana. "Mereka sedang ada di bengkel. Tadi Yahiko-san menelepon, kalau mobilnya sudah selesai diperbaiki." terang Kiba. Naruto mengangguk paham kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali, meninggalkan Kiba yang tampak asyik dengan ponsel gengamnya.

.

.

Shikamaru melangkah masuk ke dalam bengkel, Neji mengikuti dibelakangnya. Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk pelan kearah beberapa pegawai bengkel yang sudah sangat mereka kenal. "Brother!" teriak seseorang, membuat Shikamaru dan Neji menoleh kesumber suara. Disana, seorang pemuda bertindik berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya pria itu sesaat sudah berada didekat keduanya.

"Kami baik. Sedang apa kau disini, Iwashi?" tanya Shikamaru kepada pemuda bertindik itu. Seingat Shikamaru, pria bertindik itu sedang berada di Iwagakure saat ini, mengikuti _race_ tahunan yang diadakan di kota yang terkenal akan pegunungan berbatunya itu.

"Aku sedang menemani kenalanku. Kebetulan mobilnya sedang diperbaiki disini. Apa kalian akan menemui Yahiko-san?" tanyanya penasaran. Bagaimanapun juga, sesuatu yang langka mendapati kedua pemuda dihadapannya ini berada di bengkel macam begini. Sejauh yang Iwashi tahu, kedua pemuda itu berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Nara dan Hyuuga, bukankah itu marga yang begitu dikenal.

"Sebenarnya kami akan mengambil mobil kami," sahut Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga itu mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan sepasang iris miliknya jatuh tepat di sebuah mobil sport dengan warna biru dan garis perak dikedua sisi body-nya. Neji beranjak, hendak menghampiri mobil itu.

Dahi Iwashi mengernyit heran. Cukup terkejut mendapati berita, bahwa tuan-tuan muda itu memperbaiki mobil mereka di bengkel dengan reputasi rendah seperti milik Yahiko ini. "Bagaimana balapanmu, Iwashi?" tanya Shikamaru seraya melirik pemuda itu.

Iwashi tersenyum cerah, pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. "Biasa saja," ujarnya ringan sembari menarik bungkus rokok dari dalam sakunya.

"Kudengar, Kin Tsuchi dari Ame juga turun tahun ini." ujar Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Iwashi menawarinya rokok.

"Ya, tidak hanya dia. Dua bersaudara Ukon dan Sakon juga turut hadir di _race_ tahun ini," Iwashi melanjutkan, pemuda itu menyalakan pematik api dan menyulut rokok yang sudah bertengger manis diujung bibirnya. "Bahkan Sakon berhasil mengalahkan Taiseki di putaran terakhir, begitu juga dengan Ukon yang membuat malu perwakilan dari Kiri, Yashamaru."

Asap rokok mengudara disekeliling keduanya, "sejak _race_ terakhir mereka di Iwa tiga tahun lalu, dua bersaudara itu semakin menunjukkan _progress_ yang luar biasa. Aku saja sampai terkejut karenanya." puji Iwashi melanjutkan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru. Iwashi bukanlah pebalap sembarangan, walaupun tampang pemuda bertindik itu sangat tidak meyakinkan. Shikamaru pernah melawan pemuda itu dulu, dan kemampuan Iwashi tidak diragukan lagi oleh Shikamaru. Cara pemuda itu mengemudikan mobilnya, cara ia melakukan teknik-teknik rumit saat balapan, Shikamaru akui, pemuda Tatami itu adalah lawan yang cukup tangguh di sirkuit. Lawan yang jenius dan juga licik.

"Sabtu malam besok aku akan melawan Kisame," ujar Iwashi, pemuda itu menghisap kembali rokoknya. Menyesap kenikmatan dari benda bernikotin itu. Sejenak Iwashi melirik Shikamaru melalui ekor matanya, kemudian menghembuskan asap rokok itu dari mulutnya.

"Berniat menonton?" tawar Iwashi, sedang Shikamaru, pemuda itu tengah menyunggingkan senyum tipis kearah pemuda Tatami tersebut.

.

.

Neji tampak tertarik dengan mobil yang terparkir apik dihadapannya ini. Sebuah mobil sport keluaran tahun 90-an dari merk ternama. Walau tidak setenar mobil sport masa kini, namun mobil produksi Tsubaru itu sangat terkenal di masanya, dan Neji adalah salah satu penggemarnya.

"Kau menyukainya, anak muda?" tanya seseorang. Neji menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang pria berjas berdiri dibelakangnya. "Aku membelinya di pelelangan dan membawanya kesini," jelas pria itu.

Neji mengangguk pelan, walau ia tidak begitu peduli bagaimana cara pria itu mendapatkan mobil antik ini. "Kupikir kau sangat tertarik dengan mobilku ini, hingga kau terus menatapnya seperti melihat seorang gadis."

"Well, aku akui jika aku memang tertarik dengan mobilmu ini, Tuan." ujar Neji.

Pria berjas itu menyunggingkan senyum, tangannya terulur. "Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Neji membalas uluran tangan itu, menjabatnya erat.

"Hyuuga Neji. Nice too meet you, Sir." ucap Neji penuh percaya diri.

.

.

Makan malam sudah berakhir sejak tiga-puluh-menit yang lalu. Kini Sasuke dan yang lainnya sedang duduk di ruang televisi. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, gadis itu tampak asyik mengunyah kue kering dari dalam _topples,_ sesekali gadis itu menekan tombol remote televisi. Mencari-cari saluran televisi yang seru untuk ia tonton. Sasuke sedang serius membaca buku jurnal miliknya, Gaara juga tampak sibuk dengan tugas rumahnya, entah apa yang pemuda itu kerjakan, sedari tadi matanya tidak juga lepas dari layar laptop. Kiba sedang asyik bermain dengan Akamaru, sedang Shikamaru dan Neji belum kembali dari bengkel.

Naruto memandang bosan ruangan tempatnya berada, hingga ia teringat akan luka di lengannya. Alis mata Naruto tertarik keatas. Sasuke pasti ingat kenapa lenganku bisa terluka, pikirnya. Sasuke itu memiliki daya ingat yang kuat, tidak seperti Naruto yang gampang sekali melupakan sesuatu. Aku akan bertanya padanya, batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Teme," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke, kedua mata beriris kelam itu masih fokus dengan lembaran buku jurnal yang tengah ia bolak-balik.

"Kau tahu tidak, bekas luka apa yang ada dilenganku?" tanya Naruto. Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti, bahkan Gaara dan Kiba yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tampak terpaku.

"Tadi pagi saat aku mandi, aku melihat luka itu sudah ada disana. Aku tidak ingat pernah terluka. Saat di sekolah tadi, Yuumi juga melihatnya, dia bilang jika itu mirip dengan bekas luka terkena tembakan yang ada ditubuh ayahnya. Aiko bahkan tertawa mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa aku terkena tembakan? Kalau memang benar, aku pasti mengingatnya. Ya, 'kan, Sasuke. Si Yuumi itu ada-ada saja," terang Naruto.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah Sasuke. "Jadi, apa kau tahu bekas luka apa yang ada di lenganku itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menutup buku jurnal miliknya, kemudian menatap wajah gadis itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi Naruto, "itu bekas luka saat kau terjatuh dan lenganmu terkena sudut meja kaca sewaktu di villa, Dobe. Apa kau tidak ingat?" tanya Sasuke berdusta.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat, Sasuke" sahut Naruto. Gadis itu tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah terjatuh.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau ingat, Naruto. Waktu itu kau pingsan saat lukamu mengelurakan banyak darah. Kau bahkan berteriak histeris sebelumnya dan membuat kami semua panik," timpal Kiba cepat.

Ia memang takut sekali dengan darah, tapi kenapa ia tidak ingat apa-apa ya. Kejadian seperti itu mana mungkin bisa ia lupakan begitu saja. "Sudahlah, jangan memikirkannya lagi, Dobe. Sekarang, bergegaslah ke kamarmu dan pergi tidur." perintah Sasuke.

"Iya. Iya. Dasar cerewet!" cibir Naruto. Gadis itu pun melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan wajah ditekuk dalam.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Neji kembali tepat pukul sebelas malam. Keduanya terlihat terkejut mendapati Sasuke, Gaara dan Kiba masih terjaga. Ketiganya duduk di sofa, tanpa sedikitpun bersuara. "Kenapa kalian belum tidur?" tanya Neji. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang disamping Sasuke. "Ambilkan aku minuman bersoda, Shika." ucapnya pada Shikamaru yang melangkah menuju dapur.

Sesaat kemudian Shikamaru datang dengan beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda ditangannya. "Thanks," ujar Neji saat menerima salah satu kaleng minuman itu dari Shikamaru.

"Apa ada yang kalian pikirkan?" tanya Shikamaru. Pemuda itu mendaratkan bokongnya di salah satu sofa kosong diseberang Gaara. Neji melirik ketiganya seraya meneguk minuman bersoda miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan kita akan membohongi Naruto seperti ini," ujar Gaara setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Naruto bertanya tentang bekas luka dilengannya pada Sasuke tadi." jelas Kiba saat dilihatnya ada raut kebingungan di wajah Neji.

"Kita tidak bisa terus menerus menutupi segala kejadian dari Naruto. Bahkan sebelum ini, Naruto sudah sering bertanya tentang bekas-bekas luka yang mendadak muncul di tubuhnya. Aku takut nantinya ia curiga." ujar Gaara menyuarakan kegelisahannya selama ini.

Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran sofa, "untuk saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bekas-bekas luka itu. Katakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto percaya bahwa luka itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan." ujar Shikamaru.

"Tapi sampai kapan, Shika? Kali ini kita beruntung karena Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan dan mempertanyakannya lagi, tapi bagaimana lain kali? Keberuntungan tidak selamanya berpihak pada kita." ujar Kiba mengingatkan.

Sasuke masih diam ditempatnya, pemuda itu seakan tidak berniat untuk bersuara. Ia juga tidak tahu sampai kapan sandiwara yang tengah mereka lakoni ini berakhir. Keisengan atau bisa Sasuke sebut dengan kebodohan di masa lalu dari orang-orang yang mereka kenal membuat hidup mereka saat ini bak seperti di neraka.

Mereka mungkin terkenal di kalangan organisasi hitam. Yellow Moon mungkin begitu terkenal akan keahlian mereka dalam mencuri. Mereka mungkin disebut sebagai organisasi kelas atas, organisasi paling kaya karena sebagian besar target buruan mereka adalah benda dengan nilai tukar yang fantastis.

Tapi dibalik kemewahan dan kehormatan yang mereka dapatkan kembali dengan susah payah itu, mereka harus mengorbankan kebebasan mereka. Mereka harus menekan rasa takut mereka ke titik nol saat menjalankan misi. Mereka harus melawan bahaya untuk menyelesaikan misi dan pulang dengan target buruan mereka. Mereka bisa mati kapan saja. Kematian selalu berjalan beriringan dengan mereka setiap saat.

Saat ini, mungkin belum ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya jati diri dari para anggota Yellow Moon yang sebenarnya. Saat ini mereka masih bisa aman, masih bisa bernafas lega, tapi bagaimana di masa depan? Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali mereka? Bagaimana jika ada yang bisa mengetahui kebenaran itu?

Mereka bisa saja diburu. Mereka bisa saja dilenyapkan seperti yang pernah dialami oleh orang-orang yang mereka kenal di masa lalu. Sasuke mungkin tidak takut mati, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Gadis itu saja tidak tahu apapun tentang hal ini. Gadis itu terperosok ke lubang yang di gali sendiri oleh orang-orang yang mereka kenal di masa lalu.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ia sudah jatuh terlalu jauh ke dalam bahaya. Gadisnya yang polos itu sudah terlalu menderita, banyak hal berbahaya yang mengintai gadis itu, bahaya yang sama sekali tidak gadis itu ciptakan. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia melepaskan benang tidak kasat mata ini dari kehidupan gadis itu. Andai saja ia bisa kembali ke masa itu, Sasuke pastikan gadis itu tidak akan pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupan macam ini.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Mereka berlima masih terjaga, tidak peduli jika esok mereka harus berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku mendapatkan undangan untuk menonton _race_ di Iwa Sabtu nanti. Apa kalian ingin menontonnya?" tawar Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan yang melanda kelimanya.

"Siapa yang bertanding?" tanya Gaara tertarik.

"Iwashi dan Kisame." jawab Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana, Sas?" tanya Gaara meminta pendapat Sasuke.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke seraya bangkit dari sofa. Pemuda Uchiha itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya dibelakang.

Sasuke melangkah pasti menuju kamar Naruto. Pemuda itu meraih knop pintu, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu. Sasuke bergerak menuju ranjang, dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Kedua mata beriris onyx itu terpejam, "oyasumi, Naruto." ucapnya pelan.

 **To** **b** **e Countinue**


End file.
